This invention relates generally to solid state relay elements having break-before-make functions and it relates specifically to elements of the preceding type utilizing two transistors in a base module where various kinds of plug-in modules may be utilized on the same base module.
Solid state relays are known. In the past solid state relay modules have been provided which have on-time delays and off-time delays. In addition in the past, solid state relay modules have been provided which performed time-delayed functions in the making and breaking operation. However, in the past the break-before-make function did not reverse itself when comparing the closing operation and the opening operation; that is, if a device broke before it made on the closing operation, it also broke before it on made on or made the opening operation in the same relay or made. Sometimes, it is desirous that one circuit is not on at any time that another circuit is also on. In order to accomplish that a bracketing break-before-make operation is required; that is, the first circuit should be broken before the second circuit is energized and the second circuit should be de-energized before the first circuit is re-energized. It would be even more advantageous if this break-before-make bracketing function or operation could be accomplished on multiple contacts with synchronous break-before-make operations on all of the multiple contacts. It would be advantageous if the break-before-make bracketing function could be utilized with on-delay and off-delay contact modules.